All About Love
by Mido-N
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan kisah cinta Yukari dan Minato. Tetapi Yukari merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Minato akhir-akhir ini. Masalah baru datang dengan banyaknya surat misterius yang diterima oleh Yukari
1. Chapter 1 : Minato's Secret

**Persona 3 : All About Love**

Ini Fanfic pertamaku, jadi silahkan dibaca dan direview

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki P3, P3 milik ATLUS**

Chapter 1

October 16th 2009

_Iwatodai Dorm_

Seorang gadis muda yang cantik berlari-lari di tengah hujan, "Aduuh…Gak ada yang jemput, jadinya keujanan kan" celoteh Mitsuru. Setelah dia berlari-lari, ia mulai memasuki asrama yang ia tinggali. Tiba-tiba, Yukari menghampirinya dengan cepat, "Senpai ! Cepetan donk, aku mau curhat nih…" teriak Yukari. "Aku…Aku…Aku…." "Apaan sih ? Aku..aku melulu. Tolong dipercepat...saya banyak tugas " kesal Mitsuru. "Ih Senpai..tunggu dulu donk. Sebenernya aku jatuh cinta sama Minato-kun…" kata Yukari "Tapi kayaknya ada yang salah sama dia akhir-akhir ini…dia jadi lebih aneh, sering ngelayap" "Sebenarnya sih aku juga merasakan itu, dia akhir-akhir ini sering keluar, saya punya rencana. Tapi saya gak bisa bilang di sini" ujar Mitsuru.

Sementara di lantai dua, setelah Akihiko mandi, tiba-tiba Minato mendekatinya. "Yoo…Minato" sapa Akihiko. Minato dengan'cool'nya meninggalkan "Akihiko-san…aku pergi dulu ya". "Loh mau kemana ? malem-malem gini masih kelayapan" Tanya Akihiko dengan muka kepo. Saat Minato berjalan keluar asrama, Yukari menyapa, "Hey…Mau kemana ? Aku boleh ikut gak ? akhir-akhir ini kamu kelayapan terus". Minato membalas dengan muka sinis, "Nggak, ini urusan cowok, cewek ga boleh tau" sambil memeletkan lidah. Yukari bergumam dalam hati, "Tuh kan…alesan aja, urusan cowok lah, ada tugas lah. Ada apa sih ? Aku khawatir sama kamu". "Yaudah, mau tau rencananya gak ? tapi besok ya" perintah Mitsuru sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

_Paulownia Mall_

Sementara itu, Minato sedang berada di Chagall Café di Paulownia Mall. Sebenarnya, selama ini, dia bekerja di café ini sebagai pelayan. Minato berbicara dalam hati, "19 Oktober…aku harus memberikan kenangan yang tak terlupakan untuk Yukari-chan". Ternyata, Minato bekerja hanya untuk memberikan kado ulang tahun terbaik Yukari. "Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia" Minato tersenyum.

* * *

October 17th 2009

_Iwatodai Dorm_

Saat fajar tiba, semua penghuni Iwatodai Dorm mulai bersiap-siap untuk aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan, sekolah. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menuju ke Gekkoukan High School. Di perjalanan, Yukari bertanya sambil berbisik kepada Mitsuru, "Senpai, kapan kau beritahu rencananya ?". "Sabar saja, Takeba. Nanti akan ku beritahu" jawab Mitsuru dengan santai.

_Gekkoukan High School_

Waktu makan siang pun tiba, Mitsuru dan Yukari menuju ke Rooftop. "Saya dengar dari Junpei bahwa besok dia akan pergi seharian. Saya berencana untuk mengikutinya." Mitsuru tersenyum licik. "Nah…itu ide yang baik. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja ya" Yukari senang mendengar rencana Mitsuru.

Sora harinya, saat perjalanan pulang, Yukari merasa bahwa dia sedang di-stalk oleh seseorang. "Siapa nih ? Kayaknya ada orang di belakang deh" Yukari menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia tidak melihat seseorang pun di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, "Hey !" Junpei dengan wajah tablo mengejutkan Yukari dari belakang. "Panik banget sih, Yuka-tan…Santai aja napa, ini aku Junpei". "Udah tau, Stupei…lagian ngapain sih nge-stalk orang dari belakang gitu ? bikin takut tau" Yukari memukul muka Junpei yang tanpa dosa itu. Saat dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia mendapati sepucuk surat yang berisi :

_To : Yukari Takeba_

_Be Patient…_

_From : Secret Admirer_

Yukari langsung terbelalak + melotot melihat surat yang didapatinya. Dia berpikir, siapa pengirim surat ini ? siapa secret lover-nya ?

Tolong direview ya…Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2 : Where's Mitsuru ?

**Persona 3 : All About Love**

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki P3, P3 milik ATLUS**

Nah ini dia pemirsa….Chapter 2 telah saya terbitkan (o) Selamat membaca !

* * *

Chapter 2

October 17th 2009

_Yukari's room_

Yukari masih cengo melihat surat yang dia dapati, "Dari siapa ya ? Kayaknya tulisan kayak gini pernah liat deh, tapi siapa ya ?"

TOK,TOK,TOK !

"Siapa ya ? Masuk !" teriak Yukari. Ternyata orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Fuuka. "Yuka-san…lagi ngapain ?" Tanya Fuuka dengan muka kepo. "Ooh…ternyata kamu, Fuuka. Ini nih ada yang ngirim surat" jawab Yukari. "Surat apaan ?" Fuuka mengkerutkan dahi. "Tau deh…katanya dari secret admirer aku.

Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tau gak itu dari siapa ?" Tanya Yukari. Fuuka mulai-mulai menebak, "Aku pikir sih si Junpei deh. Soalnya dia seneng banget nge-stalk kamu sih". "Iiih ! Dia secret admirer aku ? Ogah !" Yukari menutup wajahnya "Kalo Minato, Akihiko-senpai, Ken, aku sih mau". "Yee…banyak banget, pilih salah satu donk, sisain buat aku" Fuuka memeletkan lidahnya.

* * *

October 18th 2009

_Iwatodai Dorm_

Hari ini hari dimana sekolah diliburkan. Minato sudah bangun pagi-pagi, karena dia ingin membeli 'sesuatu'. "Nah, sekarang waktunya" Mitsuru bersembunyi dibalik meja "Saatnya untuk membuntuti Minato". Saat Minato pun berjalan keluar asrama, Mitsuru membuntutinya dengan gaya mata-mata FBI (?). Minato berjalan menuju Paulownia Mall.

_Tatsumi Port Island_

Kemudian Minato berjalan ke arah Chagall Café. Di sana, ia berbicara dengan manager café. "Ngapain ya dia ? dari tadi bicara sama managernya terus…" Minato meninggalkan Chagall café. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan seorang kakek. "Arisato ? dia berbicara dengan seorang kakek ?". Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Port Island membeli bunga mawar merah muda. "Ia akan menyukai ini" Minato tersenyum. "Bunga mawar merah muda ? Untuk apa ?" tanpa disadari, sekelompok geng dari Back Alley berniat jahat

_Iwatodai Dorm_

KRIEEET….

Pintu asrama terbuka, Minato memasuki ruangan. "Minato sudah pulang, tapi dimana Mitsuru ? aku punya perasaan buruk" ujar Akihiko dalam hati. Matahari pun menenggelamkan dirinya (maksudnya terbenam ._.). "Minato-kun…kau liat Mitsuru-Senpai tak ?" Tanya Aigis. "Mana aku tahu ?"

Minato duduk di sofa. "Loh ? Bukannya Mitsuru-Senpai mengikut-" Yukari langsung menutupi mulut lancang Aigis. Yukari berbisik kepada Aigis, "Ssst ! Jangan ngomong-ngomong donk ! kan ini rahasia anak cewe".

"Emangnya kenapa sih ? Yaudah deh kalo ga boleh kasih tau anak cowok" Aigis meninggalkan ruangan. "Yukari, sebenarnya ada apa sih ?" Minato menatap Yukari dengan tajam. Wajah Yukari memerah, "Gak ada apa-apa kok ! Dasar kepo !" Yukari berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

_Yukari's room_

"Hampir saja…" ujar Yukari sambil ngos-ngosan. Lagi-lagi Yukari menemukan sepucuk surat di lantai. Yukari membuka amplopnya dan membacanya.

_To : Yukari Takeba_

_I hope you won't forget…_

_From : Secret Admirer_

Yukari terbelalak. Ia segera memanggil Aigis dan Fuuka. Setelah mereka masuk ke ruangannya Yukari, mereka terdiam. "Surat ini lagi ?! Junpei-kun pasti yang ngirimin surat ini !" Fuuka marah-marah dengan gak jelas. Yukari memasang muka marahnya, "STUPEI !" Yukari berlari ke arah asrama laki-laki. Junpei yang jelas-jelas berkuping besar (?) langsung berlari juga, masuk ke kamarnya, dan menguncinya. "Junpei ! Buka !" Yukari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Junpei. Aigis mengangkat tangannya, "Biar aku yang melakukannya"

JDARR !

Pintu kamar Junpei jebol seketika. Yukari melemparkan surat yang ia terima ke Junpei, "Apa maksudnya nih ?". "A-Aku tak tahu, aku gak pernah tau soal surat" Junpei menjawaab dengan gemeteran. "Apa benar, Junpei ?" Tanya Fuuka.

Saat Junpei ingin bicara, anak kecil imut seperti boneka(?), Ken datang dan berkata, "Semua ! Apa kau lihat Mitsuru-Senpai ? Dia belum pulang. Padahal sekarang udah malem". "Oh iya ya…biar aku cari dengan mata Juno" saat Fuuka ingin menolong dengan personanya, Akihiko datang.

"Jangan pake persona ! mending kita semua cari sendiri. Kita semua mencar !". Mereka semua pun setuju untuk berpencar mencari Mitsuru.

"Oke…aku akan bagi" tugas" kata Minato "Akihiko-Senpai ke Port Island, Junpei, aku, Yukari di Paulownia Mall, Aigis dan Ken di Iwatodai Station, Koromaru dan Fuuka di Naganaki Shrine, Ok ?" Mereka semua pun berpencar mencari Mitsuru.

* * *

_Back Alley_

Mitsuru diikat dengan tali dan mulutnya ditutup oleh lakban. "Mmmmm ?! Mmmm..mmmmm ! (Siapa kalian ? Tunjukan diri kalian !)". Tiba-tiba, kelompok yang sudah kita kenal, Strega memunculkan diri mereka. "Ahh…Mitsuru Kirijo, Selamat datang di duniaku !" Takaya tersenyum licik.

Teman perempuannya, Chidori berkata, "Takaya, kita ada urusan, cepat pergi !". Mereka pun hilang ditelan malam. Mitsuru dijaga oleh pasukan yang disewa Strega.

Sementara itu Akihiko mencari Mitsuru di Port Island, "Mitsuru ! Tunjukkan dirimu !". Suara Akihiko terdengar oleh Mitsuru, "Hmmmm ! Mmmmmm…! (Akihiko ! Aku di sini !)". Akihko dengan feeling pekanya, langsung berlari menuju Back Alley. Saat Akihiko masuk, ia melihat komplotan preman dan melihat Mitsuru di ujung sedang menangis. "Mitsuru !" Akihiko teriak. Pemimpin dari komplotan itu mulai bicara, "Woy…Kalo lo mau dapetin tuh cewe, langkahin mayat kita dulu !".

"Oke ! siapa takut ?!" Akihiko mulai beraksi. Pertarungan besar dimulai. Mungkin karena takdir kali ya, Akihiko memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Akihiko mulai membuka lakban dan membuka tali yang mengikat Mitsuru. "Terima Kasih !" Mitsuru langsung memeluk Akihiko. Akihiko saat itu langsung memasang wajah merah merona !

Mitsuru melepas pelukan Akihiko. "Kenapa ? Kenapa kau yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku ? Kenapa bukan yang lain ?" Mitsuru bertanya. Akihiko menjawabnya dengan gugup, "I-Itu k-karena...aku mencintaimu" Akihiko langsung mencium kening Mitsur. Dan wajah Mitsuru berubah juga, menjadi merah merona !

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke asrama. Semua anggota S.E.E.S bahagia, karena Mitsuru telah kembali. Tapi, Yukari masih belum tahu, siapa secret admirernya ?

Tunggu di chapter 3 ya….Terima kasih sudah membaca

Tolong di review yoo ~


	3. Chapter 3 : Yukari's Special Day

**Persona 3 : All About Love**

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki P3, P3 milik ATLUS**

Okay…ini dia chapter 3 ! Udah nunggu kan ? Ayoo…ngaku #digeplak. Okay selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 3

October 18th 2009

_Iwatodai Dorm_

Semua anggota S.E.E.S berkumpul di depan asrama. Mereka semua tidak berhasil menemukan Mitsuru. "Aku tidak menemukannya" Ken terengah-engah. Minato melihat ke arah semua, "Sepertinya kalian gagal menemukan Mitsuru-Senpai….tapi, dimana Akihiko-Senpai ?". "Biar aku cari dengan mata Juno" Fuuka mengeluarkan evokernya, tetapi Yukari merebut evoker itu, "Jangan pake persona, ntar kalo diliat orang gimana ?".

"Itu dia Akihiko-Senpai ! Sambil menggendong seseorang.." Junpei berteriak, Aigis menempeleng kepala Junpei, "Jangan berisik ! Ntar orang-orang bangun, ini kan sudah malam". "Hei ! kenapa selalu aku ? dan ganti pintu kamar ku yang sudah kau hancurin !". Terlihat Akihiko sedang menggendong Mitsuru di punggungnya.

"S-Sangat romatis, andai Minato menggendongku seperti itu…" Yukari bergurau. Minato langsung menoleh ke arah Yukari, "Iya ada apa, Yuka-chan ?". "A-Ah…T-Tidak" Yukari blushing parah.

Tiba-tiba Junpei menyela, "Minato ! Kau memanggil Yukari dengan Yuka-chan ?! Bukannya kau biasa memanggilnya dengan Yukari-san ? atau jangan-jangan….". "Apaan sih, Junpei ?!" Minato blushing parah juga.

Akihiko terlihat kelelahan saat menggendong Mitsuru, "Kita sudah sampai, kau boleh turun…" Akihiko blushing. "O-Oke…Terima kasih Akihiko" Mitsuru turun dan blushing juga (Semuanya kok blushing ya ._.) Akhirnya mereka semua balik ke kamar masing-masing.

_Yukari's room_

Lagi-lagi Yukari menemukan surat misterius yang bertuliskan :

_To : Yukari Takeba_

_You knew that…just wait and see. You'll get surprise from me !_

_From : Secret Admirer_

Yukari mulai ketakutan. Dari kata-katanya, dia berpikir secret admirer-nya berniat jahat. Yukari secara spontan berteriak, "Tolooooong !". Teriakan itu membuat semua orang ke kamar Yukari. Yukari langsung memeluk Mitsuru, "Senpai…aku takut, baca ini.." Yukari memberikan suratnya ke Mitsuru. Mitsuru pun membacanya, "Hhmmm…Semua, mari kita berkumpul di command room"

_Command Room_

Mitsuru mulai berbicara, "Oke…saya akan mulai berbicara. Sebenarnya ada perilaku aneh yang dilakukan Arisato akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi lebih sering kelayapan. Sebenarnya aku hilang karena mengikuti Arisato. Dan kau selalu pergi ke Paulownia Mall. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ?". "Aku bekerja di Chagall café." Minato mengaku.

"Tapi untuk apa ?" Akihiko mulai bertanya. "Maaf…tapi aku nggak bisa bilang sekarang" Jawab Minato. "Dan satu lagi, Takeba akhir-akhir ini mendapat surat dari penggemar rahasianya, ada yang tau ?" Mitsuru bertanya. Semua terdiam. Mitsuru menyerah, "Oke…kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing". Mereka semua ke kamar. Hari yang penuh dengan tragedy ini berakhir.

_Minato's Room_

Minato terus menatap kardus sedang yang berada di depannya sambil bergumam, "Besok adalah harinya, kau harus pakai gaun yang aku beli. Aku yakin kau terlihat sangat cantik."

* * *

October 19th 2009

_Yukari's room_

Yukari bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Segera ia melihat kalender dan melompat kegirangan, kalian tahu kenapa ? Yap ! hari ini adalah ultah-nya. Segera ia keluar kamar, tetapi ia menemukan sepucuk surat. Ia pun membuka amplop dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

_To : Yukari Takeba_

_If you want to know me, please go to Chagall café at 8 PM and use the dress in front of your room_

_From : Secret Admirer_

Yukari langsung membuka pintunya. Dia melihat sekotak kardus besar. Ia membuka kardus itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah gaun merah muda. Tiba-tiba Aigis datang menghampiri, "Selamat pagi Yukari-san. Selamat ulang tahun". "Terima kasih, Aigis. Aku baru saja mendapat kado tapi aku gak tau dari siapa" Yukari memperlihatkan gaunnya

Yukari melanjutkan, "Dan secret admirer-ku menungguku di Chagall café nanti jam 8 malam. Muda-mudahan dia tampan" Fuuka dan Mitsuru datang, "Hei Yuka-san ! Selamat ulang tahun !" Fuuka memberikan ucapan kepada Yukari. Mitsuru bertanya, "Takeba, gaun siapa itu ?". "Itu gaunku, secret admirer-ku ingin menemuiku, aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mendandaniku, mau ya ?" tawar Yukari.

Mitsuru, Fuuka, dan Aigis setuju. Mereka pun mendandani Yukari. Malam pun tiba, Yukari sangan anggun dan cantik sekarang ini. "Yuka-san…Kau terlihat santik" puji Fuuka. "Santik ?" Yukari bertanya. Fuuka menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Sangat cantik". Yukari pun bergegas untuk kesana

_Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café_

Yukari tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri, "Nona, tuanmu sudah menunggu di lantai 2". "Oh ya..terima kasih" Yukari pun berjalan menaiki tangga. Yukari merasa gugup dan penasaran, dia masih bertanya-tanya, Siapa secret admirernya ?

Dia melihat sebuah meja dengan bunga mawar berwarna pink. Yukari pun duduk. Dia tidak melihat meja lain, "Mungkin orang ini sudah memesan Chagall café." Pikir Yukari. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya, dan mencium tangannya. Yukari terbelalak melihat orang itu. Orang itu mulai berbicara, "Selamat datang, nona Yukari, ini aku secret admirer-mu"

"Minato ! K-Kau secret admirerku ?" Yukari betanya dan blushing. "Iya, akulah pengirim surat misterius yang setiap hari kau terima." Mereka pun mulai duduk. Tiba-tiba, datang seorang pelayan membawa omelet. "Ini…makanan favoritku" Yukari melihat omelet itu. Minato menjawab, "Ya aku bekerja di sini untuk mendapatkan semua ini dan sengaja aku berpergian seharian kemarin, aku memesan tempat ini, bunga mawar merah muda, dan yang paling special…"

Minato menarik tangan Yukari. Mereka berjalan menuju balkon. Yukari melihat banyak teman-temannya di sekolah. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yukari !" mereka semua mengucapkannya bersamaan. Minato memegang tangan Yukari, "Dan ini yang terakhir…". Beberapa kembang api diluncurkan ! Dan membuat tulisan " Happy Birthday, Yukari". Yukari merasa bahagia malam itu, "Terima kasih, Minato. Ini adalah ultah yang paling indah selama hidupku".

Tiba-tiba, Minato memeluk Yukari. Yukari lagi-lagi blushing. "I love you, Yuka-chan" kata-kata indah itu terucapkan dari mulut Minato, Yukari diam sejenak, dan ia membalasnya, "I love you too, Minato-kun." Dan siapa sangka, Minato memberikan first kiss-nya kepada Yukari. Yukari terkejut, dan ia berbicara dalam hati, "Tuhan…terima kasih. Kau telah memberiku Best Birthday Ever. Dan Minato, terima kasih. I love you…"

**THE END**

* * *

Oke ! chapter 3 selesai begitu juga dengan cerita ini

Terima kasih telah membaca…Tolong di review ya


End file.
